Let Me Be Your Star - A Klaine AGT AU Fic
by dadiva18
Summary: America's Got Talent AU: Blaine and Kurt audition and compete in "Americas Got Talent" Rated T for language, may bump up to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, world of fic writing! I have missed you so! Yes, it's been a** ** _while_** **since I last uploaded something, and really there is no excuse except for life.**

 **BUT, never fear! Here I am with a new fic, an idea I have had for YEARS, but have sat on it all this time, so I hope you guys like it! Here we go!**

 **Let Me Be Your Star- A Klaine AU Fic**

 **by: dadiva18**

 _Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson both took a risk and ended up making it on America's Got Talent._

Prologue Part 1: Kurt Hummel

Kurt Hummel auditioned because he felt like it was his last chance.

Yes, the Kurt Hummel that one may have known say, about five years ago would be all gung ho and would seize every opportunity given to him to get out of Lima, Ohio. After years of being told that he was not good enough that he was a freak, a loser, will never amount to anything, after countless locker shoves, punches, dumpster tosses, slushie facials, after never feeling a sense of belonging besides his own home and the choir room, he was ready to go. He had his post-McKinley plans all set: getting into college in New York (attending NYADA besides his best friend, Rachel, of course), graduating, performing on Broadway, and finding the man of his dreams, settling down, and having a family, finally having that acceptance he has been longing for for as long as he can remember.

His plan started well; his grades were within the top 15% of his class, his SAT and ACT scores were more than sufficient to get into NYADA, and he had advanced in the application process to audition in front of one of NYADA's prestigious staff on the board. He meticulously planned his audition, a high-energy and flashy performance of "The Boy Next Door" from _The Boy From Oz_ , a song very unique to him and what he is about. He felt good after performing and the board member said that she was very impressed, which gave Kurt all the confidence in the world. However, come May when he and Rachel along with his step-brother and Rachel's boyfriend, Finn all gathered in the choir room to open their letters together, only one out of three had their golden ticket out of Lima: Rachel.

He kept the faith though. He just told himself _Next year will be my chance. I just gotta try again._ So he stayed in Lima, helping out in his dad's tire shop and becoming a barista at the Lima Bean, a popular coffee shop in town and one of Kurt's favorite spots to go when he was in school. He saved up every single penny he had so he can get out of Lima once he had that golden ticket into NYADA. The next application process came around and again, Kurt auditioned with an amazing number, impressing the board member again, more confident than ever that he was out of Lima and on his way to New York. But history repeated itself and his dreams of New York were cut short.

However he stayed positive and auditioned again.

And again.

Still with no luck.

With each passing day, after that second audition, his confidence started to crumble. He so desperately wanted out, wanted to prove to everyone that yes, he is good enough and yes, he will make it despite what his tormentors said. But with each passing day, seeing how well his old friends are doing, how they got out and have a life after McKinley, with each rejection, even from auditioning for local productions and shows, he started thinking that maybe they were right afterall, that his dreams were just a pipedream, so far out of reach, never going to achieve his goals.

So here is Kurt Hummel now: 22, still living in his parents house, still juggling both the tire shop and The Lima Bean and instead of looking at colleges, he's looking at apartments in the area that he can afford. As much as he loves his father and step-mother, he knows that it is time that he has a place of his own so he can start being an adult and living the remainder of his days in Ohio, forever a Lima Loser in his eyes.

So when he saw the post shared by one of his Facebook friends about an open call for America's Got Talent, he got to thinking. He has seen the show, Hell, he admits that he has voted as well and have followed the show the past couple of seasons, so he knows that anyone has a chance to be on it if they have what it takes. He was seriously considering auditioning. But then he saw that the open call for nearby Columbus has already come and gone and if he were to audition for the upcoming season, he would need to get to the open call in New York City in two weeks time. Which would cost money that he really did not have to throw around to travel to and from. For that first week, he hemmed and hawed, went through all the pros and cons for traveling to New York for a couple of days. He kept arguing with himself on whether he should do this, take this chance. _I mean, it's only the pre-audition, you don't even get to sing in front of the judges, you sing in front of the producers first. What if this trip was just a waste of time and money and I am still stuck here?_ He argued with himself. But that little voice in the back of his head was telling him _What if I did make it though and I got to go in front of the judges? I could have a shot at this!_ He was thinking so hard, he was giving himself headaches and could not focus on anything. So he went to talk to the only person that could and will ever help him keep his head straight: his father, Burt.

"...Now you see why I am so confused, Dad? Part of me is saying that I should go and take the chance, but the other part is telling me _Why try? Your track record with auditions are not the best there, kiddo. You're just gonna fail again and come back to Lima. So why bother?_ " he explains, curled up on the couch, feet tucked under him, cradling a cup of tea.

"I get that, son. But from someone who has looked from the outside, I know that you never go anywhere anymore, you constantly work, which means you are overdue for weeks worth of vacation, never mind a couple of days, and I know how much Rachel has been wanting for you to visit her, especially since- Well, you know." Burt says, lowering his head for a moment.

It's an unspoken topic in the house, Finn's passing the year prior. It was really sudden, really surprising and very much out of the blue. Kurt barely remembers that week, it was like a blur: trying to console Carole when she found out, remembering the heart-shattering cry over the phone when he told Rachel, helping with the services, the reunion with his fellow Glee Clubbers, Finn's letterman jacket which is now hanging in a frame in his room, the service. It was really hard on not just him and his family, but his friends who came back for the services and especially Rachel. She really has not been the same since then and he admits that after the countless phone and Skype calls they have had since then, he know that she could really use a bit of cheering up and benefit from seeing a familiar face.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't afford it! Flying from New York and back a week beforehand is a lot of money. Yes, I have money saved up, but after helping with the services and trying to help out around here, I'm kind of back at square one."

"Not when I have already got you round-trip tickets that can not be refunded." Burt says, pulling out a printed sheet confirming the plane tickets. Kurt places down his mug of tea on the table and grabs the piece of paper slowly, staring at it like it's something out of a dream.

"But Dad, you can't afford this either! And does Carole know? How did you know when-"

"Hey, your old man can navigate himself around a computer." Burt says, throwing his arms up as if to say "What now?". "I looked at the website for the dates of the audition and I called in a favor with someone who works for one of the airlines. He said that he would be more than happy to help you out seeing that you work so hard and deserve a couple of days off. Not to mention how well you change his oil every time he comes in for one." Burt says with a smile. "And it was Carole's idea to ask in the first place. She wants you to be happy just as much as I do." Before Burt can gauge his son's reaction, he finds himself having arms thrown around his neck, being engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you, Dad! Thank you so much!" Kurt sobs, muffled by his head being buried in his dad's shoulder. Burt simply holds his son tighter, letting the sobs subside.

"Now, you need to do one thing for me." he says as his son detaches himself, looking into the younger man's eyes.

"Anything, Dad." Kurt quietly says, his eyes red from crying.

"Promise me that, no matter what happens, no matter how the audition go, you will let yourself enjoy the trip. It may only be a couple of days, but enjoy it! Spend time with Rachel. Go see a show. Go have some fun!" the older man tells his son.

"Promise." Kurt affirms, wiping his eyes. He stands up, grabs his mug. "I gotta go tell Rachel I'm visiting her!" he excitedly says, disposing the mug in the sink then swiftly up to his room.

The next week was a blur for Kurt: Telling Rachel that he will be in the city that next weekend, much to the excitement of his friend, picking a new outfit for the audition, requesting time off (quite easily, since he is ALWAYS working) and getting ready for his trip. He could not sleep the night before, too excited about his upcoming travels. He was really doing it, even if it was only for a couple days.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Not even the crick in his neck from the flight nor the baby that cried from the moment they lifted off to the moment they landed could keep him from getting annoyed or sad. And no matter what negative things that may have happened on his flight, it all dissipated the moment he saw the beaming smile of his best friend at the terminal, barreling towards him with open arms. Luggage forgotten, he caught his friend, both sobbing from sheer joy of seeing each other, feeling at peace.

The whole first day was such a joy. Right after he dropped off his things and changed in Rachel's loft, they explored the city, Rachel showing Kurt her favorite places to go, the NYADA campus, walking around Central Park arm-in-arm, seeing a Broadway show that night. It was like no time has passed since they last saw each other, just two best friends enjoying life.

It was not until they got back that night and was getting ready for bed when his nerves kicked in, knowing he had an audition the next day.

"I don't know if I should do this afterall, Rach." he says softly, sitting on Rachel's bed, hugging his knees.

"No, you are not backing out of this." Rachel crawls in front of him. "You listen to me, Kurt Hummel." she says, reaching out to face his head to hers, looking into his eyes. "You are one of the most talented people I know. You ooze confidence when you are on stage and you dress to kill. They would be stupid not to take you. I should know, I'm very talented as well." she says with a small smile. _That's the Rachel Berry that I know and love_ Kurt thinks as he smiles back. "And no matter what happens, I am going to be right here, right next to you. You are worth it, remember that." Rachel says. Tears well up in Kurt's eyes. "God, I missed you, Berry." he says before engulfing her in another one of their many hugs they have had that day. They both go to sleep that night, the most fitful sleep that they have had in over a year.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"...I went on a picnic and brought an apple, a beach ball, chicken wings..." Kurt lists off the items, playing the alphabet game. Kurt and Rachel arrived at the audition venue promptly at 8am, no issue signing in, being escorted into the holding room with the hundreds of others auditioning. After being told by producers to take off anything indicating that is fall instead of summer and quick checks in the mirror and warming up, it was now the Waiting Game as they wait to call Kurt's group of numbers. While they waited, they met a group of people that had common interests and ended up waiting together, talking, laughing, playing games and spreading the good mojo to others. _It's nice to be relaxed going into an audition for once_ Kurt thinks to himself as they call his group. He stands up and gives Rachel a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to audition Rachel? You would be a shoo-in."

"I'm sure. While it would be a great experience, you know it's good ol' fashion theater for me. Plus, how can you win if I'm there?" Rachel smirks to her best friend. Kurt laughs.

"Keep dreaming, Berry." they break apart. "Here I go." Kurt says after taking a deep breath and starts to follow the group.

"Break a leg!" Rachel calls as they part to which Kurt quickly turns around and blows her a kiss."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thank you all, that was great. Because we are still auditioning, we will not be contacting you until February to April to whether you will be singing in front of the judges. Again, thank you all for coming out and best of luck." the producer Kurt auditioned for, droned the clearly scripted passage as they were escorted out of the audition room and back to the holding room. Rachel quickly found him.

"How did it go?"

"I thought it went well." Kurt started. "I did _Rose's Turn_ and they looked intrigued enough. I also think I sounded good."

"So what now?" Rachel asks.

"Now we wait." Kurt sighs, grabbing their coats and scarves and heading back out into busy life of Manhattan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

November turned into December which turned into January and February. Life continued as normal for Kurt. Wake up, early morning shift at the Lima Bean, lunch, helping out at the tire shop, go home, make dinner, nightly activities, bed. Repeat. As much as he loved the trip and thought that he did a great job and did his best, he knows that being called back for those kind of things are a longshot and is really the luck of the draw. While he hoped for some sort of sign, he prepared for the other situation as well went back to normal life rather than obsessing over waiting for a phone call or an email.

It was a typical morning at the Lima Bean, mid-March. Kurt just served a couple of customers and is going to refill the sugar when his phone rings unexpectedly. _No one calls while I'm working unless something is up_ Kurt starts to internally panic as he reaches into his pocket, thoughts going straight to his dad who had a heart attack a few years ago. He looks at his phone and does not recognize the number. He hesitantly answers the call.

"Hello?"  
" _Hello, I am looking for Kurt Hummel."_ the unrecognizable female voice says, sounding a little tinny over the phone.

"Yes, this is he."

" _Hi Kurt, this is Jenny Fairweather from NBC and America's Got Talent, how are you?"_

His heart stops. _Could this be it?_ He internally freaks out. He keeps his composure though, his voice calm.

"Doing well and yourself?"

" _Doing well as well, thank you. Do you have a moment to talk?"_ she asks. He looks up to his co-worker, looking at him with a quizzitive look on her face. He motions that he has an important phone call and she gave his excuses as he stops what he is doing and walks outside the Lima Bean replying with "Yes, I do, give me one moment to get somewhere a little quieter.". He turns the corner to the back of the building, the still slightly bitter air starting to chill him.

"Okay, all set- it's Jenny, correct?"

" _Yes it is. Now you are probably wondering why I am calling."_

"Yes I am." Kurt answers, his once stopped heart now pounding in his chest.

" _As you know, you attended the New York pre-audition for America's Got Talent in November. The producers have reviewed your audition and would like to invite you to audition in front of the judges this May."_

The world stopped. Time has stopped. _I must have heard that wrong._ he tells himself.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that, you fizzled out for a minute there." he lies to prompt the woman to speak again.

" _Sorry Kurt. I said that the producers really enjoyed your audition and would like you to audition in front of the judges in May. Will you be available?"_

"Yes. Yes, I will be available to audition." he breathlessly replies, a wide grin forming on his face.

" _Great! We will email you with the specifics for your audition. Best of luck to you, Mr. Hummel."_

"Thank you, Jenny. Thank you very much."

" _You're very welcome. Have a great day."_

"You too, goodbye." he quickly replies before hanging up.

 _Did that really just happen? Am I dreaming?_ He asks himself. He reaches down and pinches his quickly numbing thigh and feels the small, sharp pain, proving that he is indeed, not dreaming.

"OH MY GOD!" he yells before emitting a high-pitched squeal. He was going to do it! He was going to audition in front of the judges! He was going back to New York!

He knew who to call first, it was on auto-pilot.

" _Hummel Tires and Lube, Burt speaking."_

"Dad? I have some news..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **RachelBBerry**_ _Have anyone ever ever died on stage?_ Kurt pockets the phone. He's been backstage for the past hour and he is next to walk on and sing in front of the judges. It's been a rough day, hearing the audio feed from the holding room. They have not been advancing many of the acts auditioning today. As soon as the tweet sends, he feels the vibration, signaling a new notification almost instantaneously.

 _ **KHummel4**_ _Oh sweetie, you have nothing to be so nervous about. #GoodMojo_

 _ **RachelBBerry**_ _Yes, I do! What if I 4get the words, or crack at the high notes? #ItCouldHappen_

 _ **KHummel4**_ _But u won't. Once u perform, the only people dying out there will be those judges, because u are going to kill it. #YouGotThis_

 _ **RachelBBerry**_ _Well, at least I know one person that will be cheering for me. #Thanks4BeingHere_

 _ **KHummel4**_ _You think I wouldn't miss your big audition? Never in a million years! #LoveYou #BreakALeg_

Kurt finishes reading as the act before him finishes her act, something that has to do with baton twirling while doing stand-up. Needless to say, she did not advance, and walked off stage, tears in her eyes. The crew quickly clears off the stage, replaces the set-up with a simple mic in a mic stand.

"Okay, who's next?" he hears the voice of Simon Cowell and feels the slight push on his back, telling him to walk on stage. He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. He talks to himself as we walks on, getting blinded by the bright lights on the stage for a second:

 _Breathe. You got this. You can do it. This is your chance…_

And that's the beginning for our favorite Countertenor! Blaine's journey is the next chapter up. Please comment or like if you want, or you can find me on most social media too, dadiva18.

Thanks again! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Part 2: Blaine Anderson**

Blaine Anderson auditioned because he lost a bet.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Blaine walks into the coffeeshop in a rush, dropping his things by the table and pulling up a chair along the outside of the table.

"It's all good, dude. We get it, finals week is a bitch." one of his friends comments before motioning over to a steaming mug of coffee. "Here" he starts "you buy next round."

"Thank you!" Blaine all but moans, grabbing the mug and taking a long sip. Soon enough, he eases into conversation with his friends.

Going to school in New York was just the thing Blaine needed to finally have some freedom and independence in his life, but double majoring on top of student teaching and late night gigs can take a toll on a person after a while. Thankfully, the main core of his high school friends are also living in the area for school or work, and agreed to have a standing meeting at least every two weeks for coffee and to catch up. Nick and Jeff, well, he lives with them, so he catches up with them every night, or not if he just catches them in a compromising position. But most days, they act like roommates, just slight awkward moments when the other two decides to get all lovey dovey. Trent goes to school down the street, studying Sociology at Columbia, with Wes also attending there, studying Law. _Still not surprised with that one_ Blaine tells himself everytime he goes over to Wes' and see his coveted gavel in its case. They all have different personalities and quirks, and yet somehow they all mesh together as a cohesive unit, one that got them to Nationals their Senior year with their Glee club.

As conversation and laughter flows, he goes to take a sip to realize his cup is empty and is assuming that everyone else's is as well. Blaine grabs their cups on the table as he stands. "Okay, my turn to grab. Same thing?" he confirms with his friends.

"And while you're at it, flirt your way to get the barista to give us a few biscottis too, yeah?" Trent laughs, the rest softly joining in.

"I do not flirt with her." Blaine retorts.

"Well, yeah, we know that, you're gay. But does _she_ know that?" Nick, sitting on Jeff's lap, chuckles, the rest nodding in agreeance.

"I'm sure she does. I'm just being nice."

"You may be nice, but I swear to God, every time you come up to grab our order, she's this close to declaring her eternal love to you. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to give you her number this time round." Jeff replies, going off his boyfriend.

"Oh, come on, guys."

"I agree with the consensus. Your actions, in your opinion, may come off as being nice, but to someone that does not know you, it comes off as flirting." Wes chimes in.

"Guys, she is not interested in me!" Blaine interjects, just soft enough that the barista in question can't hear.

"She _soooo_ is!" Nick rebuts.

"So not!" Blaine all but yells, which causes a slight silence in the coffeeshop, also a few stares, one coming from that same barista. He hunches over the table.

"Look, she is not interested! And she will not give me her number, Jeff." he whispers pointedly to his friends.

"We could make a wager on it." Trent quips. All of them turn to Blaine. He raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of wager? That she likes me? I'm not gonna flat out ask someone if they are interested in me."

"No, but if she does something to prove her interest, say," he looks over at Jeff "gives you her number, then that we would be right and you would have to admit you're wrong."

"Okay, so if I win and she does not show her interest, what do I win?" Blaine asks.

"We will buy your coffee here for the next year." Trent says, looking around at the other guys, who nod in agreement.

"And if I lose?" Blaine asks. Silence as the guys think of what his punishment would be.

"You'll have to publicly admit that you, Blaine Devon Anderson is a flirt who leads girls on although you are capital "G" gay." Wes comes up with. They all chuckle.

"There has to be more, something equal to a year's worth of coffee." Trent contemplates. Silence again. Blaine chuckles to himself at how ridiculous this is.

"I got it!" Nick exclaims. "You also need to go to one of the million open audition calls and audition. And I don't mean half ass it either, really go for it!" They all murmur in agreeance.

"No! Nononononononono! That was cool in high school and such, and yeah, the gigs at the restaurant is cool and all, but I can't. I'm not good enough for those things. Besides, what kind of open call are you talking about?"

" _America's Got Talent_ has an open call...oh, tomorrow!" Jeff says, looking at his phone. "So if you lose, before you even leave this coffeeshop, you need to go on the website and register. And to make sure you don't flake out, Nick and I will tag along and be your moral support." They all nod, agreeing with the blonde.

"I don't know guys…" Blaine starts to hesitate.

"Come on! What's the worst that could happen? We're gonna find out either way, at least we should have fun with it! And besides! You are an incredible performer! Who knows, maybe this open call may be your big shot." Trent chirps in. They all look at Blaine, contemplating.

"What the Hell? Deal." he concedes, holding out his hand, which Trent shakes. The rest of the table cheers, much to the annoyance of the other patrons around them. Blaine rolls his eyes as he rabs the mugs again and heads to the counter, approaching the very sweet barista that always seem to be there when they are meeting up. He gives her the order.

"Also, can we also please get a few of those chocolate biscottis? They just look so good!" Blaine politely asks with a smile, pointing at them.

"Of course!" the barista says with a thousand-watt smile, her cheeks a shade of pink. After making the coffee, handing over the biscottis and a few napkins, she rings up the order. Blaine sees a discrepancy.

"Oh, sorry, I also meant the biscottis as well." he apologizes.

"Don't sweat it, it's on the house." the barista says with a wink.

"Wow! Thank you! That's really nice of you." Blaine says as he finishes paying, grabbing the tray of drinks and treats.

"You forgot your napkins!" the barista calls out as he heads back towards the table. He quickly drops them off at the table and power walks back to grab the wad of napkins which she left on the counter. He thanks her again, finds his seat and his coffee, and proceeds to listen to his friends talk. As they chat, Blaine starts to smile, realizing that nothing was pulled by the barista. _Give me my year's worth of coffee!_ He smiles. Soon enough, the coffee was gone and everyone had to leave to get back to their busy lives. Blaine is putting on his jacket and gathering his things while the rest clean up.

"So, guys. Same time next week? You guys owe me some coffee!" he says with a smirk. He hears the murmurs and "yeah yeah yeah…"'s from his friends. He gathers his bag and turns to leave when he hears a huge "HA!" from Trent. He ignores him and starts to walk when he hears his friend calling him sweetly.

"Oh Blllaaaiiiinnnneeee…"

Blaine stops. He knows that voice. That was the voice that taunted him whenever he lost an argument or a solo to Trent. _Oh shit_ he says to himself. He takes a deep breath and turns around slowly, to see his friends smile at him with a knowing stare. His eyes drift towards his friend, more particularly, one of the napkins in his hand. On it in messy writing, a small part of it stained from a couple drops of coffee, is the name "Alyssa" and as clear as day, the digits to a phone number with a small heart next to it. He sighs in an act of defeat

"Well, shit."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"This line is so long, guys. Let's just-" Blaine starts to get out of line.

"NO! No no no!" Jeff tuts as he grabs his arm and pulls him back into line with that. "You are gonna stay in line, you are going to audition, and you are gonna kill it, get it?" he says, emphasizing each point with a poke to the chest. Blaine heaves a sigh and a nod as he turns back around, moving a few steps in the slowly moving line.

"I really hate you guys, you know that?" he mutters.

"We love you too." Jeff says with a smile, ruffling his hair. Blaine smacks his hand away.

"Dude! The hell?!"

"Don't worry! I didn't mess up your hair! At least it's not breaking off in a chunk like back when you use to gob on an entire bottle of gel in your hair-"

"That was ONE TIME, Jeff! And Nick, stop laughing!" he chides his other roommate with a backhand to his arm, chuckling next to his boyfriend.

"Relax! We're just making sure you stay loose. We know how you get for auditions." Nick reassures. Blaine sighs. "I get it. Thank you. But really, this is gonna be like every other audition. I'll play, get a 'thanks, we'll let you know', and never get a call back. And I'm okay with that." Blaine says with a shrug.

What felt like hours later, the three finally made their way into the venue. As they walked in, Blaine accidentally bumps into someone. He turns to see a small brunette. He can't help but notice the very loud sweater she was wearing, very brightly colored with a unicorn stitched into the middle of it.

"Sorry, miss. You okay?" The woman smiles.

"I am, thank you. I'm sorry as well, I was not paying attention." she says, gesturing to her phone.

"That's okay. Well, I'm on my way in. Enjoy your day." Blaine says, starting to walk away.

"Break a leg! Kurt? Kurt! Hey Kurt! Wait for me!" he hears the young lady fade off, presumably running towards the person she was with.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thank you, everyone. As you know, we audition in multiple places and need to consider everyone that auditions before we make our decisions. We will review your audition once all of them has finished, and we will contact you if you move on sometime between February and April. Great job to all of you and best of luck." the producer said enthusiastically, though, still clearly scripted.

 _Yep. Just as I suspected. "we'll call you". Whatever._ He thinks as he exits the audition room and back to the holding room where his friends are waiting. The second he is seen, Jeff and Nick come running over.

"How did it go? Did they think you're great? Did they love you?!"

"Did they swoon with your charm and dapperly good looks?"

"Of course, they swooned, I mean look at him! What guy or girl would no immediately fall in love with our Blainers?"

"Oh my god, we're gonna be those obnoxious friends in the audience they all pan on during the talk with the judges!"

"DUDE! We can make the official Blaine Anderson Street Team!"

"It will have, like, thousands of people on Facebook about it, and can you imagine the Twitter followers?!"

"Dude, we'll post embarrassing photos of him online, answering questions from adoring fans. We can give them the backstage scoop!"

"We can write Blaine fan fiction!"

"We'll be fandom famous!"

"GUYS! Guys! Can both of you chill for a second?!" Blaine cuts off the two with a chuckle. "They didn't say anything. They can't until all the auditions in all the cities are through. _Then_ they will look at our auditions and see who is moving on. So they will call me if anything happens." Blaine told them in a tone that also told them _I told you so_.

His two friends, sigh and nod their heads as they head back out into the busy Manhattan afternoon…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The room is stuffy. The lights are hot. There's cameras everywhere. And right now, Blaine _really_ hates his friends. He's sitting in a corner, away from the hot lights of the makeshift vanities set up around the large holding room. His earbuds are in, listening to music to psyche himself out. He keeps cracking his knuckles and stretching his fingers, making sure his fingers stay nimble for when he get to the keyboard on stage. He's _nervous_. This was only supposed to be for fun, just so he can pay his debt for losing his bet. But now, he's been thinking about it and what the show can do for him. People will see him. People will see what he does. People could _like_ what he does. He could win it.

When he got the call, in the middle of the school day as he was dismissing the classroom he is student teaching for for their lunch, it took everything he had not to start jumping in the middle of the hall. The last thing he wants to do is start a trend of jumping children everywhere he goes in that school. He got off he phone and his mind starying drifting off teo

Blaine won't lie and said that he hasn't daydreamed about making it big and selling out arenas and venues. He's dreamed of signing with a label and winning many Grammys for his work. Deep down, down in a place he has kept hidden for a few years. he's always wanted that notoriety, that sliver of fame, making a difference in someone's life by his work, his music. It makes him smile and gives him butterflies thinking about it.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" he hears through his headphones. He raises his hand and stands up. "Here." he replies. He follows the voice to see a guy in a black "AGT CREW" shirt and a headset approach him.

"Awesome, you're up soon. Just wanted to get a few shots of you and ask you a couple of questions for the camera, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine says, pocketing his headphones.

After what feels like ages, he gets let out of the room and into the holding room next to the stage. He quickly finds a small bottle of water and a napkin to wipe off the sweat on his face. That room was even more hot and stuffy than the other room. It did not help that they asked him a lot of questions about his life and upbringing, some he was not 100% comfortable in answering.

As soon as he was able to take a few gulps of his water and get the sweat off, another crew member ushered through the holding room and backstage. He can hear the murmurs from the crowd as well as from the crew and other auditioners waiting their turn. He sees the stage and the lights and his stomach does backflips. _I can do this, I know I can do this_ he keeps telling himself as a mantra to calm himself down. One by one he sees the people he was backstage with be escorted on stage and replaced by another. He has heard the cheers, the jeers, the buzz of a judge hitting their "X". He knows he's up soon. A crew member leads him into the wings, explaining that he is next.

"Well good luck, we're rooting for you." he hears Howie say to the person before him as the audience applauses. Blaine closes his eyes, takes some deep breaths to prepare himself for his turn. He recognizes the song from the first stroke of the guitar, in a way helping him to calm down. But then, he hears a voice.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly…_

For a second, Blaine forgot to breathe. The voice he thought was so pure, so beautiful, every note sang was spot on and in tune. It seemed flawless and natural, like the person has sang this song their whole life. _Now *that*. That is what Music is._ he thought to himself. He just had to know who was singing so beautifully. He opened his eyes and turned around to see the source of it on the stage.

Standing in the middle of the stage was a person as beautiful as the voice that is coming out of it. First thing Blaine notices is the fair, almost China Doll like skin on him, not a blemish to be seen. From the angle he is at, he can't really see his face, but definitely how much effort he puts into his hair, chestnut brown, coiffed to perfection. He can't see his face, but he can't help but notice the skintight jeans, accentuating the man's backside, which makes Blaine blush a little bit. He can tell that this person makes an effort in how he looks. And truth be told, he's making quite the impression on Blaine.

It took a moment for Blaine to notice that he stopped singing, and noticed the roar of the audience and they cheered for him to move on. After a few very kind comments from the judges, the mystery man was given four resounding "yes"es, and will be moving on. He thanks them and starts walking off stage, towards Blaine. Before Blaine could process what's going on, he now knows the face that was attached to the voice. And he was _beautiful_.

"You were incredible." Blaine all but breathed to the mystery man.

"Thank you. See you in the next round?" the man replies with a smile before walking away. As Blaine turns his head to follow the figure, a stagehand tugs his arm, making him turn back around.

"You ready?" the stagehand asks with a smile. Blaine closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.

"Yes." he replies as he straightens his shoulders. He hears a "good luck" from the stagehand as he makes his way out of the wings and to the piano in the center of the stage. He gives himself one more deep breath as he walks on stage.

 _Okay, Blaine._ he tells himself. _Let's do this…_

And that's it for now!

I will be trying to post at least once a month with a chapter hopefully, so thank you in advance for your patience and kudos!

Comment, Like, Love! :)


End file.
